Lime United Interview
Details Interviewee '- Andrew Thorp (Lime United) '''Interviewer '- Johan (IFK) '''Forum Post Date - 17th October 2009 Original Thread '- Click here Interview '''Cheers for the comments guys. Next up is yet another City fan Lime United, third we have I think and never knew there was so many of them around ;) ' '1. Who’s Andrew thorp? ' Andrew thorp is 33 years old from Lancashire. Works for metro link in Manchester hoping to go full time soon. I support Manchester city have done for 25 years so I'm not an abu dabi follower '2. When you started out in TM did you have any early plans and did they go like you wanted? ' No I didn’t have any early plans as I wanted to build a tidy squad for the future and I’m pretty happy with my progress so far as I feel I have a good enough squad to finally get out of division 4 touch wood '3. Any advice for a new manager starting the game today? ' A lot of advice is available on the help forums but it is best to read the manual to help get started, do the FITA licence for extra cash don’t upgrade too early as it will hurt you in the pocket, apply for a mentor the mentors including myself are very helpful '4. Happy with your YD so far and the results from it? ' Very happy with my YD I have been very lucky getting high rated youth players Sam Moore and Craig Snaith a 19 and 20 rated both in my first team with a few more in the reserves never going past level 8 though lol '5. How much time do you spend on TM every day/week? ' Too much sometimes my missus moans at me for it but that footy fans for ya lol '''6. If you could hack Thomas account for a day and change TM at your will what would you change and what things would you implement? Hhmmmmmm that’s a toughie. first off I would put B teams in their own separate league secondly put a thing in so you can lock or delete old press announcements that will never be used again apart from that not a lot I can think of 7. TM is a great game, what do you like most about it? ' It’s got to be the banter I've made a lot of good friends on here and can have a laugh in a good or bad way I haven’t found many folk that are easily offended '''8. What do you least like with it? ' Hmm I suppose how so random matches can be how teams that are bottom of table have an outstanding game for 1 night only I’ve played a few teams that have been bottom and been outplayed. Bizarre '9. Routine is it important in TM? ' Very important indeed then you can have a proper look if the player is worth keeping or not '10. TG/YD 10/8 how do you afford that in Division 4? ' Great difficulty lol but I guess I’ve been lucky with player sales '11. Do you have a financial plan B if something changes drastically for you or the TM economy in the future? ' Not at the moment but if push comes to shove I'll down grade my YD '12. Captaincy is that important and how do you chose your own one? ' I think it does in a way as snaithy has good captaincy and at 19 he's already captain and done good so far. When I was in div 5 a few seasons back I had a player who wasn’t good but had good captaincy and it changed my season round and got close to promotion '13. 5 foreigners rule, good or bad? ' Its is a good rule in my view gives the English players coming through more of a chance especially the high rated youths '14. Third in the league, is this your season? ' I really hope so I’ve been close before but always seemed to fall short so maybe 4th time the charm '15. Snaith and Moore, both looks alright, any more up and coming stars in the youth squad? ' I have 3 up and coming rated 19 rated MC mawson 17 rated DMC Richards both normal , rated 20 MC chubby groves another late bloomer and Danny Pryor rated 17 late bloomer so things are looking good '16. You been in 4th division for a while now, is the competition getting harder for every season and level? ' Very hard indeed. I thought div 5 was hard at first but there is lot of active teams around div 4 and upwards and it’s a good challenge '17. Where will we find Lime United in season 23? ' Probably still in div 4 lol but seriously hopefully in div 2 of prem but just taking it one step at a time '18. More than two years in the game, has TM changed a lot during these years? ' It defiantly has much improvement with the introduction of the LMV and b team creation and with the new ME coning soon which I’m looking forward to the most. The game can only get better '19. If you could pick any team to beat 10-0, who would it be and why him/her? :) ' An old rival of mine from last season the gills just so I could get revenge for the 5-1 mauling he gave me last season '20. What’s your best moment in TM so far? Was it a special game, season or a certain youth pull? ' There have been a few moments with the youth pulls but only 1 stands out when I was in div 6 I had my best cup run and beat a premier league team 4-1 away in round 8 only to lose to white lion who was bottom in the prem 1-0 in round 9 '''Cheers and good luck for the reminder of the season. Thank you very much and same got to all in TM